


Day 22: Impact Play

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [22]
Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Flogging, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Luciana and Nick find a flogger while Troy is out gathering supplies. They knew Nick was a bit of a masochist, but who knew Troy would be so into having his ass beat by Luciana while Nick lays under him jerking him off?(This description sucks, I'm tired, forgive me)





	Day 22: Impact Play

**Author's Note:**

> I want to note that I did try to do research on impact play and sub-space and such so if I fucked up please don't hold it against me! Tell me and I'll try to fix it!  
> ALSO! ALWAYS HAVE A SAFE WORD!

Troy couldn’t help the chuckle that left him as he entered the little house he was currently squatting in with Nick and Luciana. The place was a mess, a trail of clothes leading from the living room to the bedroom and the faint smell of sex lingering in the air. He could hear Luciana laugh, the sound of something hitting skin, then Nick groaning. A sound of enjoyment, not pain.  

He followed the trail, cock already starting to grow hard in his pants as he breathed in the combined scents of slick, spicy sweet aroused Omega, and the aroused musky charred earth smell that was his Alpha. He pushed open the door to find Nick kneeling on their bed, naked, with Luciana standing to his side in just her panties with a tan and black colored flogger in her hand.

“Where’d you find that?” Troy asked, pausing in the doorway to eye the two appreciatively. He let his arms cross over his chest and leaned against the frame, enjoying the sight. Nick had his eyes closed, not even bothering to lift his head to look over at Troy, just breathing heavy and trembling a little. Luciana was clearly enjoying herself as well, the wet spot on her panties obvious where they were a shade of light blue cotton.

“In a box in the closet.” Luciana explained, holding the flogger in both hands now as she looked over the strips that hung from the end. They were a mix of suede and oiled leather. Not something for beginners most likely, but they were fooling around with it anyway. Nick’s ass was a nice shade of pink where Luciana had already struck him on each cheek more than a few times. “You want to try?”

Troy raised a brow at the offer, arms uncrossing as he moved to step into the room. “I don’t know… How’s it feel, Nicky?”  

Nick lifted his head before turning slightly to look at Troy over his shoulder. He looked flushed, smelling of excitement and lust. “Good… It stings, kind of like a slap… Also kinda has that feeling like I’ve been punched after… I can’t really explain it, man. It feels good. Just try it.” He said, rolling onto his back and groaning at the feel of his ass hitting the soft mattress.

“Come on, Troy. You always say not to threaten you with a good time when I say I’m going to hit you.” Luciana coaxed, swinging the flogger with one hand so the straps hit her open palm gently. She gave him a smile as his eyes went wide.

“Yeah… Yeah, alright.” he agreed, already pulling his t-shirt up over his head and toeing out of his boots.

Luciana’s smile grew as she came to kneel on the bed in the space Nick no longer occupied. “Kneel over Nick.”  

“You turning into a Dom on us, Luci?” Nick asked, that cocky little smile of his coming into play as he reached down and started to stroke his cock while he watched Troy strip.

“Like she wasn’t before she found that thing?” Troy said with a snort as he kicked his pants and boxers aside.

“You both love it. Don’t try to pretend you don’t.” She chided, still smiling.

“Yes, ma’am.” Troy said, grinning at the playful smack he got on the arm with the flogger from Luciana as he climbed onto the bed to get on his hands and knees over Nick. “You know how to use that thing?” he asked, turning his head to watch as Luciana shifted on the bed to kneel down by Nick’s shins.

“I think I’m getting the hang of it.” She said, trailing the straps up the back of one of Troy’s thighs lightly. “Nick didn’t have any complaints.” She noted, enjoying the little shiver that ran through Troy at the feel of the soft suede and leather brushing his skin.

“Of course he didn’t, Nicky here is a masochist after all.” Troy said, grinning down at his mate who just rolled his eyes in turn.

“You’re one to talk.” Luciana said before bringing the flogger down on Troy’s right ass cheek, not hard, just enough impact for Troy to get a sense of the weight of it and feel a slight sting.

Troy gasped, cock twitching at the little jolt of pain mixed with pleasure it sent through his body. He shifted his weight a little, getting more comfortable. “Okay, that’s interesting…” he conceded.

Nick grinned up at him. “Yeah? You like it?” he asked, free hand wrapping around Troy’s cock and starting to stroke it slowly.

Troy bit his lower lip before speaking. “Maybe? Think I need another.” He said, looking back at Luciana now. “Well?”

“Say please.” She said, running the ends of the flogger over Troy’s lower back.

“Please.” he said, before groaning as the flogger came down on his left ass cheek. This time it was a bit harder, the sting making his skin tingle as a deeper feeling settling into the muscles beneath. It felt good. Both grounding and giving him a rush. “Please…” he breathed, eyes slipping closed.

The flogger landed on his right cheek this time. Again, hitting just a little harder. Luciana really was getting the hang of it. She didn’t wait for him to say please again, landing the next blow on the left side, starting a slow but steady pattern of striking one, waiting a moment, then striking the other.

Troy groaned, mouth falling open as he began to pant. Every strike was sending his nerves into overdrive, his skin singing from the sting. That mixed with the bone deep ache from the heavier straps and the feel of Nick stroking his cock the whole while was bringing him to a fast end.

“His knot’s already growing.” Nick noted, surprising both Luci and Troy. He hadn’t noticed, too lost in the way his whole body feels with every strike of the flogger.  

All Troy could do was moan, rock his hips a little between strikes to get Nick to keep stroking his cock while Luciana continued to take the flogger to his ass. He almost didn’t notice that her strikes were starting to let up, his skin becoming so sensitive that it didn’t need a hard impact to make him feel it all over his body.

“You gonna cum from me hitting you Troy?” Luciana asked, taking a moment to just barely brush the flogger over a perfectly reddened ass cheek. Troy gasped, giving a nod as he was at a loss for words.

“Then do it.” She said, giving him a hard swat on his left cheek. It made his back arch, whole body going tense as she gave another hard strike right as Nick wrapped a hand around Troy’s knot and squeezed while his other hand continued to stroke the rest of his cock quickly.

He came with a shout, body trembling. Nick continued to stroke him through it. Luciana backed off with the flogger, watching as Troy shook and gasped through his orgasm. When he was finished Luciana stood up from the bed and grabbed Troy by his shoulder, pulling him to lay on the bed on his side so as not to irritate the angry flesh of his backside.

“Wow…” he croaked. He was soar, skin tingling all over. And god he felt amazing.

“Yeah.” Nick said with a grin, hand dropping back to his own cock to stroke himself. “That was hot.”

“So hot.” Luciana agreed, shucking off her panties and coming to straddle Nick. “I’m not going to last long.” she added before sinking down onto Nick’s cock and moaning.

Nick bit his lower lip, eyes going from Luciana to Troy. “Yeah, me either. Fuck! We are so keeping the flogger.”

“Agreed.” Troy mumbled, watching his mates. Luciana wasted no time in riding Nick to a fast orgasm before climbing off and stroking him to his own. Not in the mood to be knotted tonight it seems.

When they were all done they laid in a heap on the bed, Troy in the middle, and Luci behind him with one hand on Troy’s ass as she lightly traced patterns in the overly sensitive skin with her fingertips. It made him shiver, a tingle running up his spine.

“So maybe I’m more of a masochist than I thought…” Troy said after a while, earning a laugh from both Nick and Luci.

“Told you.” They both said, making Troy huff and roll his eyes before closing them and letting himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
